Sierra-117 John Shepard
by mobius.flame
Summary: A Mass Effect/Halo crossover where Sierra 117 is found after being lost in a relay incident. Given a new name and new purpose John Shepard(Sierra 117) will take on a bigger threat that he was not trained for in hope to save humanity and the entire galaxy as well. Some characters will be replaced so don't hate me for it just something i wanted to do.
1. PologueBackstory

**I always been big fan of both mass effect and halo and since both heroes are named john. I decided to do a merging of the two. The story will mostly follow the mass effect world timeline and events in the game but I will be including the Spartans beginnings, meeting other Spartans, the covenant will be included as well, and the Alliance will be replaced with UNSC since I feel like they are more of badass than the Alliance. I also was influence by Rommel the magnificent story imperial glory in writing this. I hope you enjoy and give me review and advice I appreciate it greatly.**

_As always stated I do not own mass effect or halo they belong to their creators' bungie, ea, and so on. Those characters I do create do belong to me and are fictional. And no copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue me_. Haha.

* * *

Prologue/Backstory -

As the world started to spread into space first settling the moon in 2069 and aiming for farther beyond it the nations of the world finally came together in a unified government to work together in expanding humanity and exploring space. To do this they establish the United Nation Space Command (UNSC) to help colonize space and settle any disputes that might come up from colonization. By the time they had establish a settlement on Mars in 2103 the UNSC had become an imposing power in space with several fleets already built ready for anything they might have encounter even though there was no proof of aliens yet.

By 2140s human engineering and understanding of the human body had jumped further with the ability to flash clone organs and gene therapy to help stop health problems, diseases, allowed them to live longer, increase their speed and strength, and finally used nanites to help maintain people's' health. They were able to also create better space ships that were able to last longer in space and withstand anything coming at them. New suits were being developed by the UNSC to dual as space suits and armor for any military needs.

However; in 2148 many people's theories and concerns were confirmed by the discovery of a database of alien origin on Mars. This discovery proved that humans were not alone in space but also cause more ideas to be thrown up. The UNSC however were focused on few thing which was who these aliens were and where did they go. On this worry they decided to establish a covert operation to prepare for any situation they might encounter.

The project name was Spartans II program where the plan was to train certain soldiers to be the best soldiers and equip them with best equipment and if needed augment them as well. This plan was kept secret from main population for one reason... the soldiers would be train from age six. In a single night 75 six year old children were kidnapped and replace by quick dying flash clones so no one would miss them. These children were stripped of their family names being reduced to numbers and their first names and begin hard process on getting ready and train. As these seventy five children were in process of being train information was being taken out of this data archive.

Using advance AI they were able to find information that help propel humanity and UNSC forward in their colonization and exploration. Calling the aliens forerunners they used this technology to change their current ones. Introduction of FTL drives and new forms of ships allow the UNSC to travel farther out easier using fewer resources. In less than a year after finding this technology they discover a Mass Relay disguised as Pluto moon. Using the Charon Mass Relay they begin to expand out in the Orion arm of the galaxy unlocking more relays and colonizing more worlds. Until they finally ran into an alien race in 2157 where an alien ship began to attack the UNSC exploration fleet.

The ship was quickly captured to the surprise of the aliens. At this news of alien face being discovered humanity was buzzing with ideas what to expect especially since they had attack first. This cause the military branch of UNSC to go into overtime in preparation for what is ahead to face pushing projects ahead. This included the Spartans II program was pushed to its final stage even though they were only 14.

By this time the Spartans were well train soldiers who only thought about serving UNSC and defending humanity from any threats. One soldier alone stood out among all of them his name was John 117. An orphan from earth that was picked not from selected candidates but because of determination he had showed Fleet Admiral Hood when he stumble upon boy fighting off several other people who were much larger and older. His fellow brother and sisters in the program follow him without question and even though he wasn't best at everything he had one thing none of the other Spartans else has which was luck, and he would need this luck when the Spartan program was pushed forward for the augmentation phase where their bodies were altered to make them smarter, reaction times faster, bones I breakable and other changes that made them the best. However; it was not a complete success with over half the group either dying from the augmentation or severally disable from the procedure.

After the augmentation the Spartans grew more reaching 213 cm and muscle mass growing as well. They were eventually given their equipment that will allow the Spartans to finally fight. They were equipped with their MJOLNIR armor that further increases their speed and strength as well allowing them stronger shields than normal armor. Eventually they had opportunity to test their equipment and skill when the aliens return and invaded the colony of Shanxi. The Spartans were able to defeat the invading army on ground single handedly while using the forerunner technology the UNSC navy was able to defeat the forces in space learning about what was out there in galaxy from prisoners.

They had learned of the Council and other alien races out in galaxy and begin a campaign to show them that they cannot be simply pushed over. In few years UNSC had conquered most of Council space until finally they surrender to UNSC. With Council fall a new government took hold over Council and human space in a form of a Senate where all races had a vote but with humans as the leaders of this Senate. This accomplishment did not come without cost to the UNSC as leaders of the Spartan II, John 117, was lost in accident during transport and the ship he was on disappear with all hands on deck. He was only 18 at the time and was listed as MIA with the entire crew. For time afterwards Senate reign in the former Council space leaving the area of space known as the Terminus System under control of the Covenant which was a group of aliens races working together to control this part of space. In 2180 a discovery would be made on border of the newly dubbed Senate space (former Council) and Terminus System in area known as Attican Traverse that would bring hope for UNSC and help save the galaxy.

* * *

**So there you go my prologue/backstory to my story. I probably cram lot of information in this section and leave parts unanswered, but they will be explaining later on if I did. If you have suggestion in fixing mistakes that I had made please tell me and I will gladly fix them if they are important. Next chapter will be from first person perspective of John and hopefully seem more fluid.**


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening and Survival

**So here it is my first actual chapter for my story. Slightly nervous about this but hopefully I won't screw up too badly. I will try to post bi-monthly or once a month if possible mostly depends on how busy I am or how bad my writer block is.**

_Again I do not own Mass Effect or Halo they belong to their creators and no copyright infringement is intended ever._

_Italic means AI speaking in Master Chief head._

* * *

_Stand amongst the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask the ghosts if honor matters - Javik_

Chapter 1 - Awakening and Survival

**0530 UTC Unknown Date**

**Unknown location, Unknown Planet**

The UNSC Forward Unto Dawn inside was silent as it sat on the world unknown to the AI Déjà as she came online her from being deactivated. Cameras throughout the inside and outside of ship came online as she gains her eyes once more. As the cameras pan around she saw that the ship was coated in dust with pieces of ship destroyed and even pieces of the hull completely gone. Déjà started to boot up other computer systems running diagnostics and looking at sensor records to see what had happen to the ship. She quickly ran sensors through the ship looking for life signs of the crew and checking any cryo-pods in use.

Slowly searching the frigate she came across no bio signs till she came across an active cryo-pod that was still functioning and had live occupant inside it. Going through cryo pod assignments she found the name listed for the cryo bringing a smile to her face. She switches her image to the cryo room and appears front of the cryo pod as she started to run the wake up programming for the pod. She watched his heart rates and neural activity increase slowly until he finally began to wake up. "Time to wake up Spartan," Déjà said to the occupant of the pod.

* * *

My eyes slowly open as I see the frost covering of the cryo pod in front of me. As I take in my first breath it causes me to hack briefly as the bronchial surfactant still blocks the airflow some. Taking a hard swallow I get the rest down my throat into my stomach helping replenish nutrients and energy to my body. The hatch suddenly popped with a hiss revealing my body to the cold of ship as I take step out of the pod looking around the empty ship. Looking at other pods for other crewman and soldiers I notice that the other pods were damaged or still closed. Noticing a glow from the central panel that took shape of a form I recognized it immediately.

"Déjà what is going on? Where is everyone else why is ship quiet?"

"Unknown sensors and data have been destroyed and stop right after we had jump from the relay. Our current location, date, and details with the crew are unknown some bodies have been found by sensors but there are still plenty missing."

"So basically we are up a creek without the paddle and the canoe?"

"I do not understand the terminology but yes that is correct."

"Great let's hope my luck holds out. Where is my suit at Déjà?"

"Still located in armory according to sensors."

Nodding I quickly slide on my bodysuit as Déjà leads me to the armory passing few bodies and holes in the ship showing landscape barren but apparently livable with oxygen atmosphere. Taking few ladders down to finally reach the armory which had become a giant mess with equipment scatter everywhere around. Slowly searching through the equipment to finally come across the armor placement station still in good shape.

"Déjà can you get the armor placement started and pull up my armor."

"Checking… yes it is still active and the armor is still available have you learned about the Mark V yet?"

"I haven't tested it yet but I have read the specs. They are supposed to have new energy shields and AI slot to help interaction between the Spartan, AI, and the suit."

"Correct, starting the armor placement station please step into the circle Chief."

Stepping into the armor placement I watch as the armor begins to attach to the bodysuit slowly feeling the weight of armor being put on. As the power pack was activated I could feel armor become lighter and felt the benefits of the armor take in effect. As last piece of armor put in place I step away from machine grabbing my helmet as I walk to the mirror. My pale skin was evident from being in Mark IV armor for past four years of fighting nonstop the brown hair on my head was still in short crew cut while my blue-grey eyes look at mostly devoid of emotions now. Quickly donning on the helmet the HUD came online helping illuminate the darken ship. Searching around I found a standard MA5B assault rifle and a M6D Magnum pistol both modify to use hard light ammo. Quickly attaching them to magnetic strips on the armor as I pick up ammo.

"Has the search beacon been launched yet?" As soon question left my mouth a thump could be felt through the ship.

"Just did what are you planning on doing now?"

"I am thinking of going on a drive."

* * *

**0632 UTC Unknown date**

**Human camp, Unknown Planet**

Lucky that the warthog was still in good shape I quickly find myself outside driving through the hills. Finding tracks of other vehicles heading away from the ship I started to follow them. Déjà had argued about leaving citing protocols but she finally resigned to me leaving and now was inside my head.

"_Tracks look to be made up of warthogs and other vehicles possibly Makos_," Déjà commented in my head. Sighing to myself I started to think that it will take a while to get used to this. "_I am sure Chief that you will get accustomed to this quickly." _Great now my thoughts aren't even private anymore.

"How old are the tracks Déjà?"

"_Unless my program is faulty, which it's not, the tracks are several years old maybe even along the lines of decade old."_

"That doesn't make sense why would they not launch beacon or leave you deactivated?"

"_Or leave you in a cryo pod as well."_

"Lot of questions and no answers let's hope whoever at end of the tracks have an answer."

The tracks had finally ended at look like a makeshift camp of sorts. Shelters were set up everywhere with either made up of cargo containers or just tents. However; the shelters seem to be in disarray with items thrown everywhere and vehicles destroyed or from first look melted. More bodies were located among shelter with some being burnt while others seemed crushed. Walking over to one of better looking shelters I look inside to see body slump over a bed with data pad in its hand. Searching around its neck I pull out some dog tags reading the name off.

"_Commander Lydall XO of the ship, from sensors in your suit it look like he had died about 3 years ago; however this planet atmosphere and weather could falsify this estimation. Accessing the data pad now please hold."_

As Déjà access the data pad I continue to look around the campsite looking at other bodies and tents for more information. Searching the bodies I pick up each dog tag on the bodies I also found pictures on some of them showing family, love ones, and their children. As I look at picture of the children my memories took me back to my own childhood and what happen to me. We were train to be honorable to uphold the UNSC and protect humanity but at what cost. Was it honorable what they did to us maybe not but sometimes honor is thrown out the window for the good reasons and fight with the "Council" had shown that they made right choice. After collecting last dog tag Déjà finally spoke.

"_They did what they had to John I have been here for you since you started the program I have seen what they put you through and without you and other Spartans we might have lost this war already."_

"I know. Did you finish decrypting the data pad?"

"_Yes the data pad holds record of what had happen even though its damage. Apparently a Salarian STG team infiltrated the ship to get a hold of you. They were eventually defeated but not before sabotaging me and your cryo pod in process to make sure neither of could stop them. The ship crash landed here since engines were damaged in attack and crew decided to set up camp. There were some casually including the captain among them but about three fourth of the crew survive. However; they could not get your pod unlock without killing you or even get me back online thus could not access the systems to launch rescue buoy."_

"Then how did you come back online?"

"_My subroutines from ONI must have been spending the few years in fixing the bugs they placed in me, but since they are not advance they took time in fixing me. After they had set up camp they made regular trips back in keeping systems up and wait for someone to find them. It recorded data from this planet they label Akuze and they lived here for almost two decades. However; three years ago something began to happen and people started to go missing till last entry state that something was attacking the camp and ended transmission."_

"Wait go back, did you say almost two decades?"

"_Yes according to last entry based on the Sol Calendar it has been eighteen years three months and five days since the crash."_

At the news my mind quickly went back to my brother and sister Spartans and the war that was still going on. Cursing at my luck that seem to had finally run out my fist slam down on metal desk in the tent bending it in half from the impact. _"John it's not your fault you didn't abandon them or the war."_

"Tell that to those who are dead," quickly walking out I look around at ground for the mako tracks that Déjà had spotted earlier. "Déjà how old are these mako tracks," kneeling down I place my glove on the impression in the ground.

"_Sensors would roughly say as old as last warthog tracks maybe few months newer but nothing since then."_

"Maybe they will have some answers for us," stating quickly as I walk towards the warthog.

* * *

**0822 UTC Unknown Date**

**Second camp, Akuze**

The mako tracks led on for some klicks before coming up to second camp that was destroyed as well. Bodies found were in same state as ones back at first camp with vehicles having similar damage as well. However; this camp had ship parked beside it but was also severely damage. The damage done to ship wasn't from a crash the damage was similar to that was found on the ground vehicles. Walking over to body turning around to face me I found myself facing a four eye body.

"_Accessing alien species database please hold."_

"No need Déjà it's a Batarian or was one."

"_Correct Batarians are ruthless and hateful species that deal in slavery and other illegal activities. Part of the 'Council' Races have been used in several cases in battle to try and strike major moral harm to UNSC colonies."_

"Yea I remember them. They massacre the 105th Drop Jet Platoon while they were evacuating civilians then proceeded to try and capture civilians for slavery. We got there in time to save civilians but the platoon were killed they even discriminated their remains." The memories coming up in my head at what we saw had made some of the ODST with me vomit at the sight while me and blue team swore to get them back. We did when we eventually found the garrison for the events and wiped them out. That's when the Spartans had gotten our nickname Demons.

"_The damage here match those back at the camp so I do not believe that they were responsible for first camp destruction something else is."_

"Does the damage match anything in the database?"

"_Yes but ONI never was able to find out what cause them."_

"Great something even the spooks don't know about."

Searching through the Batarians bodies one by one looking for anything that could be helpful I slowly found some items from the first camp. After searching the last body I move on to the ship stepping inside it looking around. Pulling out my MA5B I bring it to my shoulder as I began to sweep through the ship coming up to an armory I look at it in surprise as it seem most of the weapons were still here. What was more surprising was one gun hangin on its wall mount. Pulling it down the radioactive symbol on side was dead giveaway of the weapon.

"_That is M-920 Cain it mostly used by demolition teams or explosive experts. They should not have that weapon most are destroyed if they are about to be captured."_

"Well someone drop ball apparently what charge for the weapon?"

"It is fully charged at 205%."

Letting out whistle at the news it only brought more questions to my head. Before I could voice them out loud a red blimp appear on the motion tracker. Quickly putting the Cain on my back I pull out my M6D pistol pointing at series of beams that had been piled up on stairwell. Slowly moving up to it the motion tracker stop showing a marker but last time it was shown was at the stair well. Slowly creeping up on it the magnum still pointed up at it when I heard something behind me. Quickly turning around to face the noise seeing it was some barrels falling over. Realizing I was holding my breath I let out a sigh of relief before something landed on my back knocking me forward as hands try to wrap around me.

"Déjà run electric current through my suit try to stun it don't kill it."

"_Accessing suit power. This might sting a bit"_

As soon I hear her words I felt the shock go throughout the suit locking it up slightly and causing hair on my body to stand on end. A cry came out from behind me as I felt whatever was on my back let go and fall to the ground. The electric current slowly faded from suit allowing me movement once more and letting me turn around to see what had attacked me. Lying on ground was a Batarian in raggy clothes still convulsing from the shocks. Taking closer look at the individual they were extremely malnutrition and seem to be dehydrated as well. The person slowly stop twitching before finally sitting up look at me before letting out a startle cry. "Demon!"

From the scream this Batarian must had been female and before I could speak and get to her she ran to bunch of crates. Cursing under my breath I quickly follow her reaching the crates but she slid between them before I can grab her. She fit between the crates easily for her size but not with me in my suit my arms couldn't reach her either. Sighing again as I look at scared young women cowering in the corner.

"Déjà can you try and access the computers and get her name?"

"_Working….. I'm inside accessing crew files I cannot find her listed in there."_

"So she a slave, stowaway, or lower caste great she probably heard horror stories about me."

Facing the women once more I activated my helmet speakers, "I am not here to harm you or hurt you I just want to know what's going on here."

"No! You're the great Demon the one who leads the other demons against us to kill us all!"

"I promise I won't hurt you as long you don't attack me again I don't hurt civilians. I was trained to protect civilians I never purposely attack one."

"Why should I trust a demon?!"

"Because I ain't a demon. I am a human."

"Prove it!"

I let out a sigh as I reach up to my helmet unsealing it before slowly pulling it off while Déjà recited regulation that I am breaking in my head as the helmet comes off. The air was stale and thin from small amount of oxygen in air. As I lock eyes with her, her face turn into shock at realization of the truth now. One of biggest kept secrets in the UNSC and I just reveal it to a random scared women wonder if I am gonna get shot for this. She slowly reach out towards me her fingers reaching for my face. As her fingers touch my face I grab her wrist pulling her out of the crates as she struggle cursing at me in something the translation program couldn't translate. She finish off her cursing with spitting in my face as she tried to kick me over and over. Wiping the spit from my face with my free hand I look at her waiting for to finally lose steam. After a few minutes she finally stop kicking and flailing around.

"Will you run away if I put you down or are you going stand still and talk with me and answer my questions?"

Glaring at me some more she nodded her head in agreement. Slowly putting her down letting go of her hands watching her carefully in case she tried to make a break for it again. She kept to her agreement and did not move just staring at me. Looking her over she was about 178 cm tall but had to be barely 50 kilos soaking wet. She was only wearing what look like overgrown shirt or something that had more holes than target at a shooting range. What I saw of her arms and legs were just bare bones she must had been barely surviving here especial with the thin atmosphere. I was suddenly brought back to attention when I heard her voice asking me something.

"What's your name demon?"

"John"

"John what? Don't you have last name?"

"Can't remember it now and most my family died on the planet where our colony was located at." This was somewhat true since the colony was attacked by Batarians leaving most of the civilians were dead and the rest were taken as slaves only few had escaped the attack. I don't know if they had died or not since many of bodies were burned. "What about your name miss?"

"It's Telec Ka'Fariel you can just call me Telec if you want."

"Well Telec I have few questions for you first of what year is it?"

She look at me questionably before answering me, "its 2180 why do ask?"

Holding up a finger to her I slide my helmet on cutting out the speakers briefly, "Did you hear that Déjà?"

"_Yes I did that means we been out for twenty one years."_

"Yea I did math as well. Have you been going through the ships data?"

"_Yes but it's mostly damaged and fragmented I am surprise I even got crew data list at all."_

"Alright keep working on it I will keep talking with her."

Turning my attention back to her I could tell that she was mad at me for making her wait. Turning my speaker back on so she can hear me, "Sorry about that I had to confirm something. My next question is what happen here. Why is the ship damage and everybody outside dead?"

"You don't know?"

"No I don't I been out of the game for a while."

"It was a Thresher Maw!"

"A what?"

Suddenly ground started to shake as Telec started to look scared shaking as well. "We need to hide now!"

"Déjà search the damn database now for anything on Thresher Maw now!"

Telec look at me questioningly as Déjà started to pull up the information. _"Found it! Thresher Maw are a creature that are gigantic in size and spread their spawns that can travel through space. Hard to kill and can cause massive devastation to anything it perceives as threat to its territory or food. Attracted to noise and anything invading its territory."_

"Damn it that what kill the Dawn crew and the Batarians outside." Running outside quickly I look around as the ground shake more causing my teeth to shake as well. Right outside the Batarian camp something bright blue shot into sky moving around before something bigger started to burst from the ground. The head was huge with giant gaping mouth that a blue thing I saw earlier was actually its tongue. It had two sickles like appendages on it that made it more gruesome and crazy. It let out an eerie cry that sent goose bumps down my back causing me to shudder slightly. Next thing I know it rear its head back before then shooting its head forward releasing something at me. Decided to not take a chance I jump out of the way landing away from impact to see the thing hitting ground dissolving the ground in pool of acid. Great the damn thing shoots acid like a gun this is going be so fun to kill.

Looking back at the creature it had disappeared again but sensors could feel it moving underground. Telec came running out of the ship scarred looking at me like I was crazy. "We need to get inside, hide, and stay quiet so that it will go away."

"I don't hide."

Pulling out the Cain I hook it up to my armor with the charge for the Cain appearing up in my HUD. "Déjà start the charge up for the Cain and track the seismic activity I need to know when and where it comes up."

"_Starting weapon charge. Seismic activity is having trouble pinpointing it is causing large amount of activity. The length of the creature must be at least 100 meters and the width had to be about 25 meters it is big enough to swallow a warthog hole. Detecting surface disturbance at your 3 o'clock."_

Turning around facing the direction that Déjà directed me to face while checking the weapon charge seeing it finally reaching fully charge. Suddenly my feet began to vibrate as I look down seeing the ground moving beneath me. Oh shit! Quickly jumping away from the spot and moving away as fast as possible before the Thresher popped out from the spot where I was at. Turning back around I face the Thresher now in front of me towering over me easily.

"_I recommend that you do not fire it this close proximity to yourself the explosion might cause serious bodily harm or even death."_

"Then the energy shield better do its job crank it up to full." Watching energy drain on my suit as shields go to full I pull the trigger.I watched the shot sails towards it as I start running away from it trying to find cover. Looking back at the ship to make sure Telec went back in ship when the round went off behind me propelling me forward right into a remnant of a Mako causing large impact into the vehicle. Groaning loudly as I shake my head trying to feel my body once more after the impact. Looking up at where the Thresher Maw was at was slumped over slightly seeming to be still alive.

"_It's still alive so you know and the gun is already charged for last shot. Also you are far enough that you can survive next and last shot."_

Grumbling at her as I raise the gun once more taking an aim at it once more as it start to get up. Grinning slightly as I look at it before pulling the trigger on the Cain watching it soar into its mouth before exploding inside it taking its head with it. Sighing smiling up at sky as the creature began to sink into its hole once more. Hearing someone calling my name I look forward seeing Telec coming up to me crying.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yea I am just had the wind knocked out of me. Are you ok though? You didn't get hurt by the blast did you?"

"No I'm fine. How did you know how to use the Cain it's a relic my master had picked up?"

"Cause it wasn't a relic when I was last in action."

"When was that?"

"2159 was last time I saw action against anyone."

Her jaw dropped open as she looked at me trying to come up with something to say.

Déjà suddenly spoke over my speakers, "Good news there is a ship on its way; however, I don't recognize the codes but it is a human ship."

Telec suddenly got her voice back, "Who was that?"

Speaking up to answer her, "That is Déjà she is the ship AI that I took with me."

"Are you crazy for having an AI in your head?!"

"No AI are common in the UNSC."

"The UNSC? That hasn't been used in while since the end of human takeover."

"Great I am going be relearning a lot of things huh."

* * *

**0722 UTC 24 March, 2180**

**USR Blizzard Storm, Akuze Orbit**

Slowly walking along the ship watching as people stare at me as I walk to bridge with ODST escorting me along. Looking among the crew I saw that it wasn't just humans but Turians, Asari, and other species as well. My mind keep filling up with questions as I walk along till we finally come up onto the bridge. Waiting to be acknowledge by the captain I stood at attention looking at the back of his head till he turn around recognizing his face happy to see a friendly face. Holding out my hand to him smiling behind my helmet, "Commander Keyes it's good to see you once more."

"It's actually Rear Admiral now Chief and you were actually promoted as well Chief."

"I was? What was I promoted to?"

"Lieutenant when we finally listed the Dawn lost with all hands almost 19 years ago."

"Wow wasn't that a little extreme?"

"Not after all the service you and Spartan II had done for us we thought you deserved it."

"Admiral can you tell me what had happen in last twenty-one years?"

"We won son we beat them back to one of their home worlds and had them surrender. After that it was touch and go for while with many species under the Council rule now fighting each other and arguments and in fighting had started." He walk towards his chair pulling out a tobacco pipe lighting it. "It was decided that to help keep balance and bring Council space and human space together a senate was form."

"What about the UNSC sir?"

"It is now the military force for the senate. We have been integrating other species in last two decades."

"What about my fellow Spartans sir?"

"Most are still alive but they are now part of the Spartan-III program helping with training."

"Why a new program sir?"

Leaning close to me the captain spoke in a very low whisper that my sensors barely picked it up. "The Batarians and a group in Traverse Space known as the Covenant have been attacking our colonies. We have lost several of them now to destruction or raids. This new group is train for stealth, sabotage, and hit and run missions."

Suddenly an AI appear on a console near us showing snowflakes spinning around. "Captain that information should not be simply said on the bridge."

"I know Storm but the Chief needs to be brought up to speed before we reach our destination."

"Sir where are you taking me?"

"Well son we are taking you back to home to Terra."

**1346 UTC 30 March, 2180**

**Sydney, Australia ONI Headquarters**

There was two folders sitting on the desk where Admiral Parangosky sat behind watching me. Maybe the UNSC name has changed but ONI was still around and still watching everything behind the scene pulling strings. Even though we Spartans were trained to not react and be not scared of anything even death; however, this woman scared me. Right now I am wishing that I was back in my armor and armed to the teeth to just face this woman. Her fingers slowly tapped on the desk as she looked at me closely. My dress uniform showed few new medals from where they decided I had died and awarded me medals.

"Ma'am where is Déjà?"

"She is currently being tested and updated right now don't worry Spartan you will get her back."

"Then why am I here ma'am?"

"Spartan do you know what is in these folders? No of course not. One folder simply holds all updates on what had happen in last two decades and your next assignment . The second folder has that same information but also holds something else something I have given every other Spartan II, their past. This folder holds your full name your family history everything you need to know about who you were and life you had lost."

This information floored me since we were told when we were first told on Reach that our old lives were no more. After eleven years of training and fighting I totally focus on my role and now lived for humanity and protecting it. I had forgotten my own last name and my family besides a dream I have of them every now and then during cryo sleep. My only family I had now was my fellow brother and sister Spartans. Now I have a chance to find out about my family and what had happen to them. My hand reached up towards the desk hovering over both files as my mind race with thousands of questions till finally I picked up one of folders slowly opening it.

"Congrats Lieutenant Shepard welcome back to humanity and to the N7 program."

* * *

**So there it is my first chapter where we meet Chief and him coming back into the galaxy. So if you have any complaints or ideas for me I am ready to listen and again please review this so I can get some feedback. Next chapter will be start of Mass effect game story and incorporate the entirety of Eden Prime mission. Hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Also I need someone to review my work before I post it and I hate asking my girlfriend constantly especially since we both are in college and its getting towards the end. So if you're willing to help let me know please and thank you. **


End file.
